erilanfandomcom-20200214-history
Roscoe Primsticcle
Roscoe is a Halfling Rogue from Elinstad. He stands at 3'2" tall with brown hair, brown eyes and a brown beard. He wears a dirty grey hood and cape over a set of battered leather armor. Given his upbringing amongst thieves, he often slips in some Thieves' Cant when speaking common - usually oblivious to the slip-up. Personality Roscoe is a street-smart Halfling and keeps a tight grasp on his coin purse. He'd sell his beard if he thought anybody would be interested in buying it. Although he is a gambler, a thief, and a con man, he still considers himself a good person. He does not steal from the poor, and he always leaves his target with enough coin to buy a loaf of bread and a pint of milk. The ongoing Civil war in Elin has hardened Roscoe somewhat, although he still follows a set of laws he has made some questionable choices that others may not agree with, although he stresses he makes them for the greater good. Biography Roscoe has spent much of his life living in Elinstad (and some of it in Elinstad dungeons). He earns his wages pickpocketing, gambling, scamming business owners, and selling junk in the market. Roscoe was born in the Halfling village Hara, and spent little over a decade living here. The monotonous life of a farmer was too boring for Roscoe to handle. He would travel into Elinstad with his parents to sell vegetables, and it was there in the market he first saw the art of pickpocketing. He was immediately enamoured with the daring coin-snatchers and dreamt of being a tall handsome scoundrel. His first attempt at escape failed, although he successfully reached Elinstad in the night, his first attempt at lifting gold failed miserably, and he was turned over to the guards. Forgiving because of his age, a messenger was sent to his parents, spending the night in a cell with a smooth talking Thief that went by the name of Alfie. Now that his parents were wise to his plans, life on the farm grew even more painful. Bars were placed on this bedroom windows, he was under strict curfew and was banned from travelling to Elinstad. Once more, in the middle of the night he crept through the house, picked the lock on his door and made haste to Elinstad. This time he went unnoticed by the guards, and instead found Alfie who took the young boy under his wing, becoming a Rogue in training. The events put great strain on his relationship with his parents, so much so that when he did finally escape and reach Elinstad he would not return to Hara for nigh on forty years. Affiliations * The Party: Roscoe joined the party after being tasked with their protection during their stay in Elinstad. * General Elinstad Scum: Given his 'Profession' Roscoe is familiar with many of Elinstad's worst. Notes & Trivia * Doesn't like the 'S' word. * Quite a gambler (and cheater). Category:Player Characters Category:People Category:Halflings Category:Season 2 Category:Males Category:Erilán Reawakened